This invention relates to a can counter slide.
Many states have enacted statutes which require a deposit for soft drink and beer cans. The consumers then return the cans to grocery stores or other retail outlets and receive the deposit in return for the can. The cans are then collected from the retail outlets, counted, and appropriate credits are given to the retail outlets by the manufacturers and distributors of the beverages within the cans.
Because of the very large numbers of cans which are involved, the counting of these cans becomes cumbersome. Different means have been provided for counting these cans, but in most cases the devices known heretofore are slow and cumbersome.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved device for counting cans.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved device for counting cans wherein the cans may be counted quickly and automatically.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device for counting cans at high rates of speed while at the same time maintaining good accuracy in the count.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is simple and sturdy in construction and which will endure long use over a long period of time.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is simple in operation and which has a minimum of breakdowns.